For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H11-110089 discloses a structure in which there is provided a receiving packet discriminating means that is provided so as not to conduct restore from standby in a packet which is not addressed to a subject computer on standby, and an interrupt signal is generated only when it is discriminated that the packet is addressed to the subject computer in a computer that is connected to a LAN (local area network).
Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H06-085876 discloses an example of a communication control device having a microprocessor with a DMAC (direct memory access controller) that conducts transfer to a storage area not through a CPU (central processing unit). In this example, in the case of receiving data addressed to a subject microprocessor, the DMAC starts, and received data is automatically transferred to a transmitting/receiving buffer (storage device). Upon completing the transfer of data having a designated size, the CPU receives notification of completion by using interrupt.